


Its alright, i'm here.

by Dumps3r_f1r3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Crying, Cuddling, Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Non Despair, Trans Male Character, binders, trans shuichi saihara, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumps3r_f1r3/pseuds/Dumps3r_f1r3
Summary: Shuichi had been wearing his binder and refusing to take care of himself for to long, but Kokichi wasn't having any of this.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 55





	Its alright, i'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic. thats all

No ones pov

16\. 

It had been exactly 16 hours since Shuichi had taken off his binder. Shuichi woke up at 3am exactly and left for work and came back at 5pm. 

Shuichi stumbled into their apartment, as in Kokichi and Shuichi’s apartment. 

“Shumai!” Kokichi called out, and the taller male greeted his boyfriend. Of course, Kokichi did know about how long Shuichi kept his binder on without break, it was almost obvious how much pain his boyfriend was in.

“Shumai.. You promised you would start taking care of yourself and stop wearing your binder for so long.” 

“Oh. W-well I-i’m not! I-i put on my binder when I got to work and t-took breaks j-just like we promised…” The leader could see through Shuichi like glass. Shuichi should know there was no point in lying to each other. 

“Shuichi.” 

“H-huh?” The bluenette was completely taken off guard by Kokichi saying his first name, and with so much.. Sternness.   
The leader sighed, and grabbed the taller males wrist, pulling him to the detectives room, that was quite messy, all full of unsolved cases that Shuichi never seemed to sleep for, Bringing the detective to his bed and as the leader hastily took off his jacket and his things, placing them to the side and glared at Shuichi.

“H-huh..?” 

“Shuichi, your body needs a break, and you’ve been wearing your binder for too long, you gotta take it off Shumai..” 

The navy haired boy looked away, and noticed a baggy t-shirt that was placed and folded perfectly..

“F-fine, but can you at least pass m-me my sports bra?” The navy blue haired boy stuttered, his boyfriend shaking his head in response. 

“No can do Shumai! Like I said, your body needs a break!” The leader chirped, Shuichi groaning in response. 

“Mhm!” Shuichi changed hastily, throwing on the baggy t-shirt quickly and clinging onto his boyfriend, Kokichi giggling in response, then realizing Shuichi was tearing up. 

“I-i hate this.. I-i’m so sick of my b-body Kokichi…” The detective stuttered, Kokichi quickly coming to his side and comforting the boy, tracing a circle around his back.

“Shhh.. Shh.. Everything is alright Shumai, your perfect to me. The best boyfriend I could ever ask for.” Kokichi cooed, cuddling the crying boy in his arms, understanding everything, and simply wanting to be there through it all.


End file.
